Naruto and the Divine Goddess
by Crimzon Beauty
Summary: Lessica Everwood, Divine Evlen Goddess get's Teleported to the Naruto world, but is stuck there in her mortal form. She finds out that she is in different naruto world that has a death future. She desides to help to change the worlds fate of darkness. Finding sasuke and convines him to change his fate in life, but can she convince Tsunade to spare him of his crimes?
1. Chapter 1 Other World

_**(( NOTE: to see the Cover for the story and the Character's like Lessica, Ayame, Draco, Lunara and Elivina then go to my DeviantArt account, username is Slytherinjess :) ))**_

**Chapter 1 "other world"**

"Mother, me and Luna are gonna go for a dungeon run, Draco's with grandma Alita training" I heard my beautiful daughter half elven demi god autumn tell me while she is walking out the door with my adopted daughter Lunara a half human and youkai _(dog demon)_.

"Alright go on, have fun. Level up, kill things" I smile.

She smiled back at me and left with Luna.

Hi, my name is Lessica Everwood, a Divine Elven Goddess. Over trillion year's old, I was ascend into a goddess.

My life has been great, I am the pure blood of my kind and thinking of remaking my people, hey I am a god –laugh- very powerful and rich might I add. I have been around the bush many times; I have seen and been in wars. I have lost people I deeply care about, all my 20 children I had before I was a god, before trillions of years later _–chuckle-_

What can I say? _–smirk-_ I loved kids and I was a good mother, and a good leader of my people when they were still around. Don't get me started how there not living to this day but I will say it was because some stupid people that ruin the time itself. I may be a god but I cannot bring back my children I have lost, when the time was ruined is was permanent.

Anyways, I have new children to love and adore and teach what I have learned of the years. My Twins are my pride and joy, Ayame and Draco, there father is a Youkai, Luna's father.

Luna is from other world, lost her mother, came to this world and end up on my doorstep, she was happy when I said I was welling to adopt her.

I gave her the chance to bring back her Bio mother and she did, but to Luna I will forever be her second mother.

I get up has the doorbell ringed "Eldorado please answer the door" "Yes my lady" Eldorado a human he is my main butler, I consider him has my family.

There also my maids, Nine of them. The all wear their own favorite color outfits. "My Lady, your mother is here" I smiled. My mother Mialodena, Mia for short. Beauty beyond belief, she was the second Everwood Queen to become a divine Goddess. She is the oldest and wise, I was the third.

I turn has she come walking in all elegant "Mother it's good to see you again" she smiled at me "Yes it is my child, Lessica dear where is my grandchildren at?" I raised my elbow.

"Draco is with his grandmother Alita, and Luna took Ayame out for a Dungeon run mother" she frowned

"I was gonna take them out for dinner tonight a new restaurant just open up here and I would really like to take the kids with me" has she pouted.

I stand there and awed at her, I placed a hand on her forearm.

"Mother maybe next time, I mean me and you can go out and have dinner, you know how the dungeon run can last and I know Draco will spend the night at Alita's place"

She smiled brightly "Alright dear, go on, go put on your best gown on, I don't think wearing your weapons with that outfit would do" I giggled and headed upstairs to my room. I was wearing my blue corset tank top, with my favorite shorts with thigh high tights and black flat boots. I have my divine sword on my left side, my Ninja Dagger hooked to my back. I totally forgot about the dungeon run I did and forgot to change like 3 hours ago.

I opened my door, walked to my dresser has I hear magical sound I smiled "hello Elivina" I turned and I see a blue light floating in the air "Hello my lady! How are you?" Elivina, my all-elemental fairy and my loyal servant and good partner. "I'm fine Eli" I call her Eli for short.

Just then the ground started to shake, I was confused "My lady your house is shaking!" I felt her hold on my arm just when I saw a white flash of light. It felt like I was falling, It was bright all over, I turn and I see an open hole, I didn't wanna take my chance and floated towards it "MY lady wait" wait Eli? Oh that is right she grabbed on to me for some reason I felt pressure like I was being sucked into the hole and then plop I fell through it and landed on something hard.

I groan … "Ow…"

"MY lady are you alright?" I heard Eli.

I get up and look around; I am in a forest…

I look down at my pitboy and pressed a button.  
'Naruto world'

I raised my eyebrow

"Eli, were in the Naruto world," I said keeping looking at my pitboy.

"No away…" she said then suddenly gasp "My lady your hair its blue… why are you in your mortal form?"

I looked at her "What? I'm never in my mortal form" I reached in my pocket for my little mirror. I opened it up and looked at myself. Sure enough, my eyes were blue and my hair was blue. When I am in my god mode, my hair and eyes are pure white. "Strange I will go in god mode" I snapped my finger.  
"Uh my lady you're still in mortal form"  
It didn't work… is something blocking me from going into my god form? I looked up to the sky I narrowed my eyes at it… when I see a barrier around the world.

"There's a barrier around the world, I'll just contract Reno maybe he will help me" I pressed communication button.

"Reno, its Lessica you there?" all I heard was static…

"Why I'm I hearing static?"  
"Maybe your pitboy is not working. Maybe something went wrong in the Dungeon…" it is possible… but it is rare for it… I sighed and looked at Eli "bring out your crystal ball ... I wanna see what's going on in this world, I wanna know if we are in the past or future"

"Aye my lady!" she spine around and a crystal ball appeared.  
Since I cannot look with my god powers then I will look in my mortal form.

I placed my hand on it and my eyes started to glow, and images started to form in the ball.  
I see what I have read about this world in the dungeon. However, something is wrong, I looked into the future of this world it was different then I read about... "Show me Naruto Uzumaki"

The current image was Naruto and Pain fighting …  
looks like I was brought back in time "My lady… we are in the past" I nod to her, I want to see where Sasuke is at. I am looking through, there I see him in a stone room, resting. "It looks like He's still resting, was this after the battle with his brother my lady?"  
"A little after it yes, his still healing soon he will join Madara to kill Donzo"

"Are you thinking what I know you are thinking my lady?" I smiled, I am here for a reason and I will stay here until I can go home. First thing first, get Sasuke out the hands of Madara. I already believe he knows that the elders and Donzo forced Itachi his brother to killing their own clan.

"Alright then" I tapped a finger to the crystal "Take me to Sasuke Uchiha" the ball soon was glowing blue and then I followed it.

Eli and me followed the ball for like 3 hours. I put a spell on myself to cover my aura so no one would sense me coming. We finally stopped at a mountaintop.

"My lady Sasuke's in there I can sense his life force" I nod, I can also sense him. I closed my eyes, using my force to find where he was in there.

_((Aka Force, The force from star wars, Lessica is also a Jedi master))_

I see him laying down sleeping, Madara wasn't even there at the moment which I sighed in relief because I didn't wanna fight him right know. I would proudly kill him. I may not be able to go in my god form, but I am extremely powerful in my mortal, stronger than anyone in this world is. I feel as if it is my job here to change this world's fate, and I will. I have a feeling I am in different world, were Madara succeeds in his goal.

"My lady?" I was snapped out and looked at Eli "I'm here I was thinking, alright then" I stand on the tree where I stopped by, I took a deep breath, waved my hands "Scan" I used my spell scan, to scan the area and the building for any traps. They were quite a few of them but there nothing. I smirked "this is child's play for me, not even a change Eli" she smiled at me has my hair and eyes glow "Dimension" I said has I was teleported in the room where Sasuke was. "My lady it's him Sasuke" she held on me again, she has a knack of doing that. She likes to follow me when I go on adventure.

I walked by Sasuke, he is a sleep. I snap my fingers and I made him go in to temporary sleep spell.

I grabbed him and put him over my back and held on to him... god he is heavy, so I used a spell to make him weightless for now so I can carry him right.

"Eli hang on to me," I told her and she did. I teleported back outside and the ball was still there waiting for me, I tapped my finger on it "show me the way to the hidden Leaf village"

It went and I followed.

By the time I got there, it was dark but stay in the out skirts of the ruined city. Far enough from the village has possible. In a certain part of the forest, I found a waterfall with two statues. I went to a part of a wall and kicked it has it made a house inside of the mountain. I went through the door and closed. The mountain house I made basically had everything. Large Living room, Kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, an upstairs where the bedrooms where and the second bathroom. I walked up the stairs and when into the first room I saw. I made Sasuke's sleeping body float while I went through my bag of holding and pulled out a box.  
"My lady what is that?" Eli asked me.

I smiled at her "Well then in case of an emergency, where I'm stuck on a planet without any way to get home I made this. A box with couches, Chairs, tables, beds and many other home living accessories are needed for everyday life, know then" I open the box and shouted out the spell "Milldolora" has the hole house shinned bright and then stop has everything in the box when to every room. The couches and chairs for a living room, same for the kitchen, bedrooms and bathrooms. I even stocked on fresh food. "Wow ... my lady that was amazing," she said flying around happily.

I put Sasuke on the bed; an elven bed is super comfortable.

I tapped his forehead to block his chakra and to him wake up. I have a have spell over us both so we are not discovered.

He opened his eyes slowly "my lady he waking up" Eli whispered for only me too here.  
_

_ ~~Sasuke's POV~~_

I open my eyes slowly. Something felt wrong, I looked has I see blue haired and blue eyes woman with pointed ears beside me  
"You're awake, good" she said, who is she? I looked around the room, it was not the room I feel asleep in. where I 'am I?

"Who are you and where I 'am I?" I asked her.

I could not see her nose or mouth it was covered by a scarf. "You are at my place Sasuke Uchiha" I glared at her "How do you know my name?" I used me Sharingan.  
Heard her chuckle "That won't work, your Sharingan is useless right know, I've blocked your charka Sasuke. Besides, you no match for me anyways, not even Madara can defeat me"

My eyes widen, I cannot feel my chakra….

I closed my eyes, who is she and what does she want with me? "Simple my name is Lessica Everwood" my eyes widen, was she just in my head?

She giggled "Yup, and to let you know I took you from Madara. I've looked into your future Sasuke Uchiha and it is not bright for you, you get costumed by darkness"

I looked at her… really know? I thought I was already there.  
"I can change it you know" I looked at her with a confused look "change it? How?" I asked her.  
"I can bring back you family" I widen my eyes... "No way… you can't bring people back form the dead ... it's in possible don't make up shit!" I yelled at her and she hit me on the forehead with her hand "Silence!" she stood up "It is, if you make a contract with me ill bring back your family" contract? What kind, what is this crazy woman talking about?

"Eli tell him everything" she said, has I see a bright blue ball of light appear from behind her, I watched it "What is that?" I asked  
"My name Elivina, I'm all-elemental Fairy"

Fairy? Has in a magical mystical creature?  
"My lady is a high powerful being, she has the power to bring back people from death, and she is extremely powerful"

I saw the ball of light land on my chest then the light was disappearing, and I see and tiny person with wings "The contract of her Divineness Elven Goddess, Lessica Everwood would state protection from her, and respond at any time you die"  
Wait respond?

"wait what is respond?" I asked the little person.

"Respond, in has revival after death" my eyes widen in shock….  
"And you get a wish every month from her, but in any selfish wish for yourself she will deny it and make you wait for how long to give you other wish has she pleases."  
What the fuck is going on?

"Simple here I'll show you" I felt her finger on my forehead, has I see flashes of her … I see everything about her.  
She removed her hand, I slowly look at her … "I believe you" I am standing in front of a god! …

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you accept to be in the contract of Lessica Everwood the divine elven goddess?" the fairy asked me.

.. To be under a contract with a god... to have my family back... to never die for good... to never be fighting anymore... to have my family back … I took a deep breath, I see the fairy holding a pen has she floated "Sasuke why don't you set up" I hear Lessica. I nod and set up on the bed "I accept" I told her. She smiled at me "I knew you would, who wouldn't wanna have a contract with a goddess or a god? right know I'm in my mortal form, I think you know since I showed you everything" I nodded her, she showed me her past up to this day…

"But I can still bring people back from death even in my mortal form" the fairy came by and my handed me the pen. I took and looked down at the paper in front of me.  
"Wait before you sign," she sat down in front of me "Sasuke listen, when you sign this you have to promise me to change your choose in life, everything will be alright. The elders and Donzo will be punished for what they did. Sasuke we are not far from the Leaf village" my eyes widen "we are in the place where you and Naruto first dual against each other, don't worry no one can sense us here. The village was just wiped out by Pain… tomorrow I think you should face Naruto"

Face Naruto…? Face all the others...? I do not know if I can do that...

"You can Sasuke" I heard her.

I made up my mind I signed the paper. Why not start over? I am going to be getting my family back form death that all matters right know.


	2. Chapter 2 The Change

**__****_(( NOTE: to see the Cover for the story and the Character's like Lessica, Ayame, Draco, Lunara and Elivina then go to my DeviantArt account, username is Slytherinjess :) _****_))_**

**Chapter 2 "The Change**

I smile has I see Sasuke sign the paper. Know I must convince the Hokage to spare him…

"You know this won't be easy..." I told him.

He looked at me and frowned. "I know… they will proudly kill me"

"Alright enough, I made you a promise to bring your family back but … I was thinking … why don't I bring your whole clan back?"

He looked at me "All theses' people… can you real?"

I nodded "well then if you wanna explore the house you, the front door are blocked off, please don't feel like a prisoner"

He gets up and smiles at me "I won't, I promise, plus I'm not really ready to face the outside, about that wish can you just bring back my brother first then my parents later along with my clan?" I smiled at him "of course, come over here" he stood up and walked to me, I grabbed him and moved to my side "watch" I told him has held my right hand up closed my hand, I heard him gasp "your glowing" I heard him  
"Shhh Sasuke, just watch" Eli said.

I slowly open my hand and glowing purple orb was floating my palm.  
"What is that?" Sasuke ask "That's a powerful orb that brings the body back, but still dead then she has to phoenix feather or one of her own spells" Eli said, I shook my own head "Eli, this orb is different. It does bring back Itachi's body where ever Madara took it but it also instantly attach the soul to the body and brings the person back to life and it's been 2 months since Itachi passed away and the phoenix feather won't work this orb is called Divena Orb my own creation"

"Oh my lady, I'm sorry it looks like Gemma orb," she said.

I moved my hand and it is still floating "Amunte!" I shouted. The Orb glowed; shining bright, I can tell Sasuke was covering his eyes from the bright light.

"My lady this is amazing!" Eli shouted with joy.

The light was dimming and Sasuke uncovered his eyes. The spell was over and there he was on the bed Itachi. Sasuke's eyes were widening biting his lip feeling nervous.

I walked to Itachi's body, I can sense his life force good he is alive and did not turn into a zombie –laugh-.

I tap my finger on his forehead blocking chakra. I noticed he had his clothes on when he died.

I moved my hand over him and his clothes were placed with new ones. "Waken Itachi Uchiha"

He's eyes slowly open, he looked at me and then he was staring behind me.

"Itachi Uchiha, I have brought you back to life for a 2nd chance in life, let me show you" I did the same thing has I did to Sasuke when he didn't believe me. I showed Itachi my past up to this moment "form a contract with me, and you will get what I gave Sasuke"

"Who long have I been dead?" he asked me.  
"Two months" I told him.

"I see" he sat up "can I have time to think about it?"

I nodded to him "Oh by the way I blocked your chakra, just like Sasuke" he nodded to me "Sasuke, you welcome to join or stay and chat with your brother" I said leaving the room and Eli followed me but Sasuke never joined me.

"Eli follows me to other room" I said have I walked away to other room.

We entered other bedroom and I put a silence spell on the room. "Eli the crystal ball"  
"Aye my lady" she shouted and made the crystal ball appears. "Show me them" has I see them just staring at each other. God can they just talk and get everything over with?

"So… a god?" I heard Itachi.  
"Yeah…" Sasuke said. "Lessica told me that she will bring back our whole clan… Itachi I'm sorry…"

Itachi smile, get up and walked to Sasuke. Sasuke kind of stepped back a little and poked Sasuke's forehead "I know she showed me, It might not change the fact that what will happen to us, but living a 2nd chance might be promising" Itachi said and then pulled Sasuke in for a hug, Sasuke soon started to tear up.

I smiled then tapped the crystal "Show me Naruto Uzumaki"

The ball showed me, he was sitting on a pile of wood looking at the sky. I had the ball show me everything else happening, the village is gone, and the Hokage is in a coma. "Eli go to Naruto, tell him I wish to speak with him, you know what to tell him" she nodded and disappeared. "Lessica where are you?" I heard Sasuke. I open the door and left the room I was in "Yes Sasuke?" Sasuke and Itachi where both in the hallway "I see you two made up, good" then I heard Sasuke's tummy growl, "Aww isn't someone hungry" Itachi covered his month and tired not to laugh.  
Sasuke blush "shut up..." he said quietly. I walked to them and headed down to the kitchen, they both followed me.

I opened the fridge, looked inside "Alright then I make you guys something, I'm getting pretty hungry also" I will make them some beef stew.  
"Lessica where is your fairy?" Sasuke asked me.  
"Oh she went on rein for me," I said while getting everything took cook.  
"What rein?" I can feel him glaring at me and I just smiled. "To give Naruto a message" he sat on the chair "Why?" he whined, "Sasuke don't question her" Itachi told his brother "but I'm not ready to face him!" he argued.  
"Don't worry Sasuke, you won't I just wanna talk to him"

"Oh" he sighed in Relief.

**_~~Naruto POV~~_**

Looking at the sky feeling relief that the battle with Pain or Nagato was over… then my mind sat on Sasuke… wherever he is... I will find him and bring him home. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shine of blue light, I looked around for the light when I see it, and it looked like a ball of light fly into the words.

I followed it made sure no one else followed me. I see it go deeper into the forest then saw it hide behind a tree. "Hello?" I asked.  
"Naruto Uzumaki" I heard little girls voice and turn to where it was and there is was a blue ball of light, I looked at and held up my Kunai to it "What are you and why did you lower me out here?"  
"Relax kid, I have come here to give you a message from my lady, Lessica Everwood" I still have my weapon out "Yeah what?" I glared at the glowing ball and "what are you?"

"My name is Elivina, I'm Fairy, my lady's message is this. 'Naruto Uzumaki, I wish to meet you. Face to face, this is about The Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi"

I looked at the ball of light, Fairy... Sasuke and Itachi, Wonder what is it about "Please put your weapon down" I see the glowing ball's light dim has I see a tiny person with wings. Oh my god it is a fairy!

"Do you wish to meet her?"

I heard the little fairy "do I have to come alone?" she nodded "Alright then, alright take me there now" she came to my face, she was kind of a cute little fairy "Good, follow me"

I followed the little fairy two where Sasuke and I first fought… I frowned.

"Wait here" I see her fly into a way "Hey wait! Gah!" Looked at the wall where the fairy disappeared.

**_~~back to Lessica's POV~~_**

I was all done making dinner for them, when Eli came flying in "My lady" both Sasuke and Itachi looked her "Ah Eli, what did he say?"  
She smiled "He agreed, he is outside" Sasuke stood and run upstairs. Itachi laughed "HAHA! He's such a chicken"  
I giggled "I'll be right back Itachi" he nodded and started to eat his meal "Sasuke get back down here and finish your meal" Itachi yelled for him "No!" he yelled back.

I walked through the wall to the outside, I heard a gasp. I turn to Naruto "Ah Naruto, I'm Lessica"

He looked at me curiosity "What are you?" he asked. I moved too quickly for me him to move and pressed my finger on his forehead showing him basically everything. About me, about the Uchiha brothers, Madara, the elders and Donzo.

He panted and looked at me with shocked eyes "No… way… impossible"

then I saw him close his eyes making weird faces "My lady what is he doing?" it is the nine tails in him, there talking. I closed my eyes and went into his head has I see him and a big fox demon talking.  
"Are you saying this is true Fox?"  
"Naruto, I can sense her power. She is what she said she is" the fox said.  
"You should listen to the fox Naruto" they both looked at me. "How did you get in here?" Naruto asked but it was not rude "Easy, Hello Nine tails" the fox growled at me. "Aww someone doesn't like me to bad, Naruto listen" I turn to him "I'll make a deal with you, Sign a contract with me and I bring back your parents" he looked at me with shocked eyes.  
"But … how…?" he said, he looked like he was gonna cry but with joyful tears. "Naruto, I brought back Itachi for Sasuke, I can do the same for you"

He bites his lip and started to tear. I pulled him into a hug "Naruto, you will never be alone Sasuke is waiting for you" he hiccups while tearing "Really?" I nodded to him "Yes, but he is kind of a chicken though, soon has Eli said you were outside of the house, he ran upstairs and hide"

Naruto laughed, "Sounds like him"

I smiled at him "Do you accept my offer Naruto?" he looked at me and nodded.

I snapped my fingers and we were both out his mind. I handed him the paper and he signed it.

"Come follow me Naruto" and he did.

I took his hand has we went through the wall and right when we got inside Itachi was about to walk up the stairs. "Lessica… Naruto" he said.  
Naruto looked at Itachi "Itachi…" he soon looked around "where's Sasuke?" Itachi chuckled "Still hiding" he said while going upstairs. "Itachi use the room next to Sasuke's it's yours" he nodded to me and disappeared somewhere upstairs.  
"Don't worry Naruto, their chakras are blocked" he nodded, he soon was sniffing the air "food" I smiled "Yes I made them something to eat; Sasuke was really hungry, even his tummy was growling"

Naruto laughed and he was looking at the stairs with his eyes widen. I looked and there was Sasuke on the stairs looking at Naruto also with widen eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"Naruto…" he said.

Sasuke walked down the stairs and was in front of Naruto really close to him.

"Dobe" Sasuke said with a whisper. However, I heard it, must love elf ears! I say Naruto smirk "Punk" Naruto whispered also.

I moved past them into the kitchen. "My lady, there hugging" she whispered to me. I smiled "Let them" I whispered back.

**_ ~~Sasuke's POV~~_**

I watch Lessica go into the kitchen, I quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug and held him. He felt him hug me back "Sasuke..." he said quietly "I'm sorry," I said to him. I heard him chuckle "It's not your fault… if you weren't bite by Orochimaru then this would have never happen Sasuke…"

"In a way it kind of his but it was also Itachi, The elders and Donzo," I told him, then I felt my chest getting wet... he was crying god damnt!

"Sasuke I…" he was cut off when we heard a loud deep. We let go each other and turned around and there was Itachi smirking and he walked into the kitchen where the Deeping was coming from. Naruto and me followed, there is Lessica looking at the arm at the Devise.

"My lady, it's your pitboy! Someone is trying to reach you!"

She pressed something "Hello?"  
"Mom? Mommy you there?" sounded like a girl "Ayame? Oh my god Ayame sweetheart"  
"Mother, where are you?" she asked, "In the Naruto world, but I can't leave and I'm stuck in my mortal form" Lessica replied.

"The Dungeon has a glitch again; it's rare for that to happen. Grandma got worried when you did not come down stairs. When me and Luna came back she was in a panic, everyone was trying to calm her down, Reno is here also"

"Good let me talk to him," Lessica said, "Reno, my mother wants to talk to you," the girl said.  
"Yo pointy! You got yourself stuck into other world hey?" pointy?

"Shut up Reno" Lessica glared "Calm down Lessica, I'll try and do my best but I can't find a way to get you back yet so you're stuck there in your mortal form" the guy said has we heard that sounded like static. "Reno? Reno! Shit lost connection"  
"It's alright my lady, Reno will find away, he always does" Elivina said.  
"I know" Lessica said and then turned to us "Naruto, you should be getting back, I don't want them screeching for you and end up here, I'll come by tomorrow and help get the Hokage out of that coma" I looked at her "Lady Tsunade is in a coma?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she used the jewel that was on her forehead to safe some of the people of the village when it was attacked by pain…"  
"So pain succeeded?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded "But I stopped him of course" he smiled I could not help but to blush at the smile.

"Naruto come with me its time to bring your parents back form death" Naruto looked at Lessica and followed her upstairs, I was about to follow when Lessica stopped "Sasuke, Itachi please stay here" Itachi nodded "But I..." Itachi put his hand on my shoulder "Sasuke let them"

I bite my lip and headed to the kitchen, sat down at the table, and looked at my bowl of stew, it is still warm.

I start eating it, has a bright light coming from upstairs.

"Looks like she's doing it" I nodded and continued to eat my stew. It was pretty Fucken good.

10 minutes later I can footsteps coming down the stairs has I see Lessica come walking in "Well that was a heartfelt touching moment" she said sitting down next to me.

Then I hear more footsteps and then laughter, I see Naruto "Sasuke, this is my father Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage" The what? He came from behind the wall, oh my god… they both look alike! "And this is my mother Kushina Uzumaki" I see a read headed woman come beside "Hello" Itachi said. "Lessica showed them everything" ha figures "You do know Minato, since your alive again this makes you the Hokage again" he smiled "Ah yes" he smiled "I know what everything is happening. When you brought me back, I had the memories of talking to Naruto when he was fighting pain"

"Good then we most hurry before Donzo gets named the new Hokage" we all nodded to her and left the house. When we were outside "Sasuke and Itachi I need to put this on" she said while pulling out two wristbands I eyed it "what is it?" I asked her and she just smirked.  
"It's a magical invisible item that makes you invisible and hides your life force, but I will still be able to see and hear you and sense you, no one else would not even The Byakuugan eyes can't see anyone that are wearing these" I'm still eyeing has Itachi grabbed his and put it on has he went invisible "WOW!" Naruto grinned, "That is awesome can I have one?" I shook my head "Naruto you are still such a dobe" Minato laughed. "Alright then" I grabbed it and put it on. "Sasuke?"  
"No use Naruto you won't be able to hear you but he can hear you, only I can hear and see him" I look to where Itachi was and he was right there smiling at me. Dear god I think Itachi is liking this too much. Therefore, Naruto cannot hear me. I smirked "Naruto you are a big loser that is obese with ramen like a crazy person, sometimes you can be annoying but god you are a god best friend I have ever had!" I saw you Lessica turn to me, her eyes widen and smirked "Wow Sasuke I didn't know you really felt that about him" my face was bright red she had better not tell him a lie. "What did he say?" Naruto asked Lessica. I glared at her "Don't you dare tell him of what I said, I was joking around! I was testing it out!" I yelled at her "Oh come on Sasuke, saying that to test it out really? Your brother wants to laugh so Fucken hard look at him he's ready to fall to the ground laughing" I look and sure enough, he was so hard to hold it in "Don't you dare Itachi!" I yelled at him but he is covering his mouth "Oh god my little brother I think you're falling for Naruto" I gave him a death glare "IM NOT INLOVE WITH HIM OR FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Alright enough, so then Minato and Kushina you have to wear cloaks" then nodded "I understand" Minato said "Me too Lessica" naruto's mother said.

Lessica gave them cloak's and it was being to get bright out "Ah good morning everyone" said Lessica we all smiled at her.

"Let's move out then" We all followed Lessica and Naruto, Elivina was on Itachi's shoulder.

When we arrived, it was horrible to see… there was huge carter … Naruto's mother gasp with shock and Naruto's father just crunched his fist.

"Alright then" we see Lessica's scarf turning into a hood "Why are you wearing a hood?"  
"My ears" she said.  
"Naruto?" I recognized at Sakura's voice

"Ah Sakura Good morning" he smiled which I felt a tiny bit of jealousy. "Who are they?" she looked at Lessica and naruto's parents. "A friend Sakura she here to help to get grandma out of the coma"

"Oh I see" sakura said looking at her "Hello miss I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Hi, I'm Lessica Everwood" with a blink of an eye she was touching sakura's forehead, proudly showing her everything. Soon Lessica was done showing her and Sakura fell little but Naruto's mother grabbed her quickly "You alright miss?" Kushina asked. "Oh yes I'm fine" Sakura turned to Lessica and bowed "thank you" Lessica placed a hand on her shoulder "you are welcome my child, know then please take me to Lady Tsunade" Sakura nodded "Sasuke welcome home" I heard her whisper and walked off, I smiled to myself it is good to be home.

We were all in the room were Lady Tsunade was in. Shizune woman was there watching over her.  
_

**_~~back to Lessica's POV~~_**

I was taken to the room where Tsunade was in. I kneeled down by her moved my hand over head, a woman was watching me closely "this is easy, I can take her out of the coma"  
"What that's imposable! We have tried everything how you can get her out?" the woman yelled at me.  
"Please Shizune, calm down" Sakura was telling her and she soon calmed down.

I closed my eyes and I was glowing, I heard gasps, I grabbed her hand and then she was glowing.

"My lady!" I heard that girl shout has I was done

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked weekly. "My lady you've been in coma," Sakura said.

"Oh I see … what happen to Naruto and pain?"

"Naruto won" Shizune said, "Pain was defeated"

She chuckled "good, I knew he would do it"  
"Thanks granny" Naruto said.  
"Naruto, I'm proud of you," she said.  
"Tsunade" I heard Minato.  
Her eyes widen "I... I… know that voice" she watches had Minato walked in front of her he was hooded up. "No… it can't be …" Tsunade stared at the hooded figure.

Minato un-hood himself. So many gasp's came "The fourth Hokage!" Four Anbu solders bowed down to him.  
"Minato… it's not..."

"Possible?" has Kushina said.  
"Kushina?" Tsunade asked Kushina uncovered her hood.

"But … how...?"

I smiled "Me Tsunade" she turned to me "Who are you?"

She asked me. "My name is Lessica Everwood" I quickly touched her forehead and showed her everything.

She looked at me with shocked eyes, I told her with my eyes 'don't say anything about the Uchiha brothers please keep quiet' she nodded to me.

For 4 hours we sat there talking about everything about the elders and Donzo, Before I did that I put a silence spell around me, Naruto, minato, Sakura, Kushina, Shizune and the Uchiha brothers. Tsunade was ferrous, her and minato discussed about it and ordered Donzo, the elders arrested, and they were brought here. They were shocked when they see Minato and Kushina.  
"You elders are under arrest for the Uchiha clan murders!" both Minato and Tsunade yelled. Getting Donzo was easy, he tried to run but I got him within seconds.

There was meeting of the all the lords in land of fire. Minato and Tsunade has left to get this over with, Minato said he would drop the charges on both Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto was happy like a bunch of fresh apples and smothered his dad like there was no end.

Before they left I told Tsunade to let me rebuild the town, she questioned it and asked if it was all right for me do it. "It was alright and I could handle it," I told her.

Tsunade had everyone move away from crater where the town was and her and minato left.

The day they left I walk to the edge of the carter, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Sakura and the rest of their friends where there with us.  
"Lessica are you sure you can rebuild the whole town?" one there friends asked. I was well named there know since I helped Lady Tsunade. I got many questions, Naruto's friends where easy to show them.

"Of course I can" I put my hands both out, I breathed deeply, the ground soon began to shack. They were all just watching me. I start chanting my spell in Elvish "Tanya ero wanwa coiasira ta" Has everything was rebuilding its self that was there. "WOW!" everyone said shocked.

In 4 minutes everything was rebuilt, people were cheering with joy. I snapped my fingers has an invisible bubble appeared around the city. I whispered to Naruto "I put a barrier around the village in case Madara shows up" he smiled at me "Thank you" he pulled me into a tight and then let go "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He ran into the town all fricken happy. I heard Sasuke chuckle, I looked and Sasuke was watching Naruto run off.


	3. Chapter 3 Training Part 1

**__****_(( NOTE: to see the Cover for the story and the Character's like Lessica, Ayame, Draco, Lunara and Elivina then go to my DeviantArt account, username is Slytherinjess :) _****_)) ** i changed Lessica's daughter's name to Ayame from Autumn lol sorry about that ))_**

**_Chapter 3 "Training Part 1"_**

It is good to see the people of Konoha happy.

Me right know is staying at the Uchiha Mansion. The Uchiha brothers now are visible to everyone, but there chakra's are still blocked.

I am sitting on a chair thinking of what to do next…

Wait for Madara to appear?  
On the other hand, help train Naruto?

"My Lady what are you thinking about?" I hear Eli. I sigh "just thinking what to do next, wait for Madara to appear kick his ass to kingdom come or help Naruto train" I told her.

"Well it's been 2 days since everything, maybe training him is what you should do my lady" Eli said landing on my knee. Maybe it is but with Naruto, he has to go to a special place to get control of the nine tails chakra. The eight tails has to help him.

I get up making Eli fly off my knee and started to head out the house "Lessica where are you going?" I heard Sasuke ask me "To train Naruto if you wanna come then come, Itachi if you wanna come too then you can come"

I said putting my boots on and heading out the door. Soon they were both following me then I stopped, shit where does Naruto live? I turn to Sasuke "Do you know where he lives?" he smiled at and nodded to me. While we walking there we bumped into Sakura, she told me that he was at the river with his mother.

She also tagged along with the Uchiha brothers and me.

We got there by the river and we hear Naruto laughing with his my mom, I could not help but to smile.  
"Naruto" I said to him. HE turned to me and smiled "Yo Lessica"

"Naruto I'm sorry to bug ya with your mom but I would like to disgust something you" he looked at me "It's no problem, oh hey Sasuke" he blushed and smiled.  
"Hey there dobe" Sasuke said smiling.  
Naruto puffed his cheeks with angry "Stop calling me that" Sasuke just laughed "No"

"Alright then Naruto I would like to train you but you would have to meet the eight tails so he can train you to control the nine tails chakra, I could proudly teach you some new Jutsu yours is air right?" he nodded

"Then good I will teach some new air moves, and maybe I can teach you some magic" he looked at me with widen eyes. "Magic…? Like you?" I nodded and smiled, "I will also teach Sasuke some lightning magic also" Sasuke did the same thing and their eyes where big with shock _–laugh-_ "That's if you able to do magic"

Naruto stood up and pumped his fist "YEAH! Lessica let's get started!"

Everyone laughed.

"Alright take off your shoes and roll you pants up to your knee, Sasuke you can do the same thing" Naruto and Sasuke what I asked. I had them stand next to each other, the others that where there with us Itachi, Sakura and Kushina they were sitting down on the blanket that Kushina has set out.

I grabbed naruto's hand checking to see if he had other than wind. "Lessica W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked me.

"I'm checking to see if you anything other than wind" has I look closing at his chakra line I see only wind and Sage but then I see a force with he can use magic. "Well you can only use wind and you are able to do magic," I told him his face let up and his mother cheered. I moved to Sasuke grabbed his hand and began to check him. "Mhmm Sasuke you have Blaze, Fire and Lightning but your lightning is more your man type well besides your Sharingan which I don't know if I should unlock that" He looked at me.

"I'm not gonna turn on anyone anymore, I have changed"

I sighed "No" I poked his tummy "I just unblocked your fire and lighting forms" he nodded to me "Well then let's start out with Naruto first, Sasuke you can go sit with the others" and he did.

"Alright Naruto listen up!" I said to him, he straighten up "Yes mam" I can hear the others chuckling. I will teach you one type, it's called wind Orb the name for the wind orb is 'Hwesta', and if you succeed in this I will show you have to mix magic with it calling it the Wind Plasma ball" he looked at me "Really?" I nodded to him.  
"Alright put your hands together like this" I showed him each hand flat against each other like your shaking someone's hand, he copied what I did "Alright then try to focused your chakra like the wind, strong but graceful. Do this like how you learn the Rasengan. Image a clear crystal ball like this" I turn towards the river, I closed my eyes and slowly move one of my hands up has streams of wind began to spin around smoothly. "Wow..." I heard Naruto.

I open my eyes and whispered "Wind art: Hwesta"

Has a clear wind Orb appeared, Naruto gasp "Alright Naruto like that, and you can multi of this and go an art Hwesta Shooter, it deploys all the orbs you made right at the enemy" he smiled "Alight then I will try" I stopped him first "Wait, Listen this isn't just an ordinary orb Naruto. Let me finish telling you of what this really does and can do with it, sit with the others"  
"Ahh come Lessica just teach me it" Naruto shouted.  
"Naruto listen to her." Kushina told him.  
"But mom!" Naruto pouted.  
"God you're a loser, you have to listen to her if you wanna learn this," Sasuke said folding his arms. I can see naruto's face turn red "Oh yeah you wanna fight Punk" Sasuke glared at Naruto and was about get up when I snapped my fingers and he thrown back next to Sasuke. "Naruto Uzumaki, stop getting ahead of everything and listen. You can't just do it without earning more, the more you learn the more you do it better" he nodded "know then" I motion the orb to move in front of everyone.

"This Orb is called the Hwesta, I know I already told you that but listen. This Orb can be used for fooling your opponent with a mirage" they look at me with confused looks "This technique is really help full, creating a swirl of wind and putting heat of the sun into can create a mirage. This technique can only be used during the day time, but only teach you this when in due time, Know then after making this orb you can control it with your hand and if you master it well your mind" Naruto's smiling. "This is a very powerful technique Naruto"  
I motion him to get up and he did.

We spent 2 hours by the river getting this technique right. Naruto did a good job at it; he only messed up like three times. Soon he had a full Wind orb in front of him. His mother was clapping over his success, Sakura was smiling, and Sasuke was just grinning. "Know then relax your mind force on the orb only" I said to him while I moved away from him placing my hands in front of me, then slowly moved them up have stone pillars formed around Naruto. The others were shocked of what I did and so was Naruto, I quickly moved on top of one and looked down at Naruto "Naruto, the next thing to do is moving the orb around the pillars, remember focus!"

"Alright!" Naruto said.

Sure enough, he made it move, but he still needs to practice more. It has been other two hours, has I can tell it was around 3pm "Alright Naruto keep practicing, Sasuke follow me" He got up and walked off with me.

We got to a different part of the river, made two small stone bridges. I told him to get on the one to left and I got on the too the right.

"Sasuke, before I do this, you have to promise not to abuse this power is that clear?"

He nodded "I promise" I smiled "Alright, what I'm gonna teach you is not Chakra related, it magic related. I'm skipping to magic with you first" he has eyes were a little widen with shock but nodded.

"Now then, I'm gonna teach you a magic spell I created. It is called Amuties. A very high powerful lightning spell that can easy destroy everything in its path, but that will not work with the level you are in. Right know you can only do a level 5 Amuties spell" he nodded "know then close your eyes"

He closed his eyes.

"Feel the electricity running through your body, feel the current that a lightning can give"

I can see lighting streams forming around him, this is not his Chakra this is his magical engery. God he is a fast learner, faster than Naruto is. "A simple Amuties spell of level 5 can create thunder clouds and bring down pure lightning bolts down on its appoints"

"Now focus Sasuke, image a thunderstorm over us"

I smirk have I see thunderclouds forming over us and I can hear thunder sounds. "Good, now Sasuke open your eyes" he slowly opens then.  
"Good now the water gape in-between us Aim for it, feel the lightning bolt feel it power of an electric current, feel Sasuke"

I know Itachi is watching from behind the trees.

Then a Bolt of lightning came coming down right at the gape of water between us. I surprises in how powerful it was, then out of know where lightning bolts came coming down, a lot which shocked me. I looked at Sasuke and he was glowing. I just started at him. I just realized that Sasuke could maybe do Lunar Amuties… Lunar Amuties is hard to create and do, I am teaching Lunara it and she can only do it half way with fainting.

"Sasuke enough" Then everything was clear again, no thunderclouds, no lightning just a clear sky has it was. I looked at Sasuke who is panting a little. "Very good, I'm amazed that you did so well" he smiled at me. "Tomorrow we will continue with it, come on then"  
"Lessica! Naruto tired himself out" I heard Sakura.

I sighed, "Alright I'll be right there" I get off the bridge and Sasuke followed me I see Itachi coming out of the behind the trees "that was pretty good Sasuke"  
"Thanks Itachi"

When I reached where Naruto was he was already sleeping, I smiled and shook my head "He's such a moron" I heard Sasuke "Sasuke why don't you help me take him home?" Kushina asked and Sasuke noded. I should really heal Sasuke but I have a feeling he will stay the night at naruto's. I turn to Itachi "well then shell we go back to the house?" he smiled at me and nodded. He walked with me back to the house.  
"You know you can trust me" he said, he wants me to unblock his chakra.

"I know I can, I know you were never really evil and twisted minded like Some people are in this world" he laughed "Yeah" we stopped right in front of the house and stepped in front of him then poked him on the lips which made he blushed. "Your chakra is known unlock but you can't uses your eyes for now" he smiled and grabbed my hand… "Thank you my lady," he said while he kissed my hand. I blushed and smiled at him and quickly moved my hand away "you are welcome Itachi… Well then Night" I smiled at him. I went into the house and in my own room and Mediate.


	4. Chapter 4 Training Part 2

_**(( NOTE: to see the Cover for the story and the Character's like Lessica, Ayame, Draco, Lunara and Elivina then go to my DeviantArt account, username is Slytherinjess :) **_**_)) ** i changed Lessica's daughter's name to Ayame from Autumn lol sorry about that **_**

**_Chapter 4 "Training part 2"_**

The next couple of days where going smoothly.

Naruto was doing pretty with controlling the orb, I made him use it by attack some dummies I made moving around so he can get good at targeting it. HE broke the Orb like 10 times! Unlike Sasuke, which was successful at what he was doing. I made him do the same thing with the dummies and did amazing good at it, Naruto of course got upset and that was motivation for him in which I think was a good idea because it made him do good.

On day, three Minato and Tsunade came back. I was now in the Hokage office, Minato was pointed Hokage again, Tsunade formed a new Council with her, Kakashi, Itachi (which a shock to me) and Kushina. Of course, Minato approved everything for it, but anyways… Along with me in the office are Itachi and Sasuke. I sat on the window seal watching it all happen.  
"Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha" minato said.  
"Yes" they both said.  
"All the charges against you have dropped; it took a while for the rest of the leaders to make a decision. After hearing about the elders and Donzo, they agreed to pardon of you for your crimes but you are under house arrest for the time being for about two weeks"

I looked over at Minato "I see, I 'am training Sasuke. Maybe if I go with him it would be alright for him to train?" Minato nodded "Of course, Naruto gave me a talk and begged me to let Sasuke train under you" I smiled, thank you Naruto!

"Sasuke Itachi, you have anything to say?" Minato asked them.

"I never got my wish Lessica" I heard Itachi. I looked at him "Oh yeah, Hahaha!" well then "What would your wish be?" I smiled at him.

"I wish to" he stopped himself "Can we talk in private?" I looked at him and nodded. I left the room with him, grabbed my hand, pulled me into an empty room, closed, and lock the door "Can you cast a silence spell in this room?" I raised my eyebrow and did.  
"Alright Itachi, let's hear the wish" I smile at him and lean on the table.

"I wish to go on a date with you" my eyes widen… a date...? I have not gone on a date for centers …

I blushed and gulped... "That's your wish…?" he nodded "but why drags me to an empty room and have I cast a silence spell on the room?" I heard him whisper but I knew what he said, my elf ears can even hear a smirk.

"I see because you were too shy to say in front of other people" he looked at me "Don't forget Itachi, Elves have incredible earing sensibility" he blushed "Alright I will go on a date with you" I smiled and moved in front him and he's smiling back me. I felt him grab my chin and left my head up and slowing leaned down and kissed my right cheek. I blushed and smiled, took the silence spell off, walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Shall we? Oh 2 weeks we can go out on our date" I smiled and left the room. He soon followed me back into the Hokage's office. Minato smiled at us "So what was the wish?" I grinned at him "I'm sorry but that is classified" I giggled.

"Anyways I think I should head out by the river, Naruto is proudly waiting for me," I said while turning around.  
"Alright Lessica see you later and you two go home" he said the Uchiha brothers.

I got to the river and I see Naruto and his friends, Naruto was moving the Orb perfectly around the pillars and dummies I had set up.

I see Eli sitting on Naruto's shoulders.

I step by the others.

Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru (kiba's dog), Shino, Hinata, Choji, Skikamaru, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten were all there watching him. "Hello everyone" I said to them and they turned their heads and smiled at me "Lady Lessica Naruto is doing a pretty good job" Sakura said.

I looked over to Naruto "Ah yes"

"Naruto" I said while walking towards him. "Lessica" he smiled.  
"Naruto let's try and make multiples of the orb" he smiled at me "alright!"

"Now remember what I taught you Naruto, picture five orbs"

He breathed "Wind art: Hwesta"

Sure enough, five orbs have appeared in front of him.

"Good Naruto!"  
"Way to go Naruto!"

"YEAH GO NARUTO!" he's friends shouted.

I smiled at him "Amazing Naruto now" I snap my fingers and one of the dummies were moving try. "Go on" I step back to the others and watched while he practice.

It was getting late and decided to have Naruto end the training for the day.

Eli head and I back to the Uchiha manor.

Has I stepped inside "You what? You asked Lessica on a date. Itachi what is wrong with you? She is way out of your league not to mention she is trillion year old GOD!" I hear Sasuke yell at Itachi.

"Hey! Do not yell at me, it is not my fault Lessica Fucken gorgeous! God the moment I saw her... she was the most beautifulest living being I have seen… god Sasuke I think I'm in love …" I heard Itachi "So you waste a wish for a date with her? You know she would have to return to where is from and you will never see her again … heck even I will miss her"

I could not help but to smile and blush. Really, I would be missed awwww!

"So? And what about you and Naruto? Getting a little close to him aren't you?" Itachi said and I heard him smirk.

"W-What… I...I that has nothing do with this!" he shouted at his brother.  
"Oh come on Sasuke, if you're gonna question me asking Lessica on a date then I'm gonna question you and Naruto, sooo have you know?"

"ITACHI! GAH fuck this I'm going to my room!" Sasuke really yelled and stomped to his room. I can hear Itachi laughing.

I decided to show myself to Itachi in the room where he was, "So that was a pretty loud conversation with your brother"

He turned his head to me and blushed "How much did you hear" I just smirked "Everything" he turned red. I sat down next to him "You know in a way he is right about me" I told him.

"Yeah I know…" Itachi rather said with a sad voice.

I frowned "Itachi, thank you for calling me gorgeous"

He turned his head to me and smiled "Well you are, you look so young though, you can pass for a 21 year old"

I giggled and smiled "Hehe thank you, Elves age differently than humans do. We can look so young for centuries and our health is different like humans too, it's rare for an elf to get sick or to get any diseases"

"Wow, before I died I was suffering from illness" he said moving his hand over mine.

"Yes I know, but when I brought you back to life you where cured of any illness's you had"

"I knew that I did have that fatal disease and I'm grateful for a second chance in life" I smiled at him. "I don't understand why Sasuke has to hide for what he feels for Naruto I mean it's right there, everyone can see it god he's such a"

"Teenager?" I finished for him.  
"Yes a teenager"

"Well he proudly is afraid to what people will think of it" I said getting up "Soon or later he will have to face it" Itachi nodded to me "Well then I'm going to bed I'm really tired, night Itachi" he smiled at me "Night Lessica"

I went in my room and slept.

**_~~Sasuke's POV~~_**

***Next morning, it has been 5 days now***

Stupid Itachi!

God why did he have to bring it up god damn it!

… I lean back against the couch has I Itachi's words run through my head …

_'And what about you and Naruto? Getting a little close to him aren't you?'_

_'Sooo have you know'_

I blush then cover my face with my hands biting my lip.

Naruto and I have been getting a little to close... For some reason this scares me because I do not want my friendship with Naruto to be ruined over something like this…

"Well you should go talk to him" I heard a voice and I snapped my head to the person and it was Lessica.

"I really hate it when you hear my thoughts" I narrowed my eyes at her. "I know but sometimes I can't help it," she giggled. "Just go to him and talk to him, be a man Sasuke" nudged my shoulder….

"But... I can't he might hate me"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto will never hate you" she said sitting next down to me "But you can't leave the house with me being with you so come on" she gets up and walks to the door "No.." I whispered softly... then the next thing I knew I was being pulling forehead by nothing to the door… how in the hell did she do that?

"It's called the force young man, now put your shoes on"

I grunt and did what I was told.  
We walked to Naruto's parent's house where the three lived.

Lessica pushed me towards the door, I was nervous "Knock" I gulped and knocked on the door, and Minato answered it right away.  
"Oh Sasuke and Lessica please do come in" we both did.  
Lessica nudged me to go for it "Minato is Naruto here?" Minato nodded "yup upstairs with Sakura" I raised my eyebrow... Sakura…?

I left Lessica and minato downstairs and went to naruto's bedroom door I knocked on it, Naruto answered, and he had a smile on his face "Sasuke! What's up?" I gulped  
"I would like to talk to you private please" he gave me a confused look but just said okay. Sakura got up form naruto's bed and left the room to go down stairs. I walked in his room and closed the door. He smiled and fell back on his bed. I sat down next to him "So what do you wanna talk to me about" he asked me.

I sighed "Look Naruto we have been getting close... I just wanna know what you see me has" wow that was not that hard…

"I see, well… I see only has a brother…. I and Sakura are kind of dating…" I just sat there … feeling I don't know… for some reason he felt that I was disappointed from his answer

"Sasuke… we are best friends … I know we had some accidently kisses … well two … When I first saw you at the stone house I felt my heart skipped and wanted nothing more but smother the shit out of you" he said while getting up sitting next to me.

I smiled "Yeah … I've been having strange feelings ... I just wanted to know if you had the same for me …"

"I did and might still have them… but Sakura kind of confessed to me yesterday that she liked me. So I asked her out" he chuckled a little.

I could not help but to feel relieved. Maybe it was never meant to be. I get up and smiled at him "I understand and thank you for being honest with me" Naruto was, I could tell when he is lying or telling the truth.

He gets up also and pulls me in a hug "No matter what Sasuke, we have a bond, a bond of friendship. We understand each other like no one else does" I hug him back, I could feel myself about to cry then I felt him kiss my cheek "Right Sasuke?" I smiled at him "Yeah" he soon playfully punched my shoulder and I did it back to him.

We both left the room and headed downstairs where Minato, Kushina, Sakura and Lessica were.

"Sasuke" Lessica said smiling at Naruto and me.

"Lessica can we go?" I asked her

"Oh yes of course, See you all later" Lessica said getting up and walking by me.

Naruto gave me a hug good bye. Sakura smiled and said goodbye to me.

Me and Lessica soon left and are heading back to the house.

"Sooo, how did it go?" I hear her.

I just smiled "Fine, he's dating Sakura"

"Oh I see, well you two are best friends, I hope you to talk about it well" I nodded to her "We did" I was happy that I got it off my chest. "Sasuke, follow me to the river" I raised my eyebrow at her "Oh what for?"

She smiled "More training"

I smiled and followed her to the riverbank.

_**~~ Narrator's POV~~**_

Madara Uchiha was pissed off. Sasuke was missing and had no clue where he was and so was Itachi's body just disappeared. He sat there in the cave thinking what could have happen.

"I see your very upset Madara," Kabuto said moving towards Madara. Madara grunted, "Sasuke is missing along with Itachi's body! I can't even sense his chakra and it's really upsetting, not even his team members of Taka know where he is!" Madara shouted.  
"Oh yes but I have some more important news for you Madara" Kabuto said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Oh do tell Kabuto, I really don't think anything would make me calm the hell down"

"Well sources tell me that Minato, the fourth Hokage of the hidden Leaf Village is alive" Madara slowly turned his head, stood up, walked over to Kabuto and grabbed his shirt "The fourth Hokage is dead, Him and his wife where both killed by the nine tails, where in the earth did you hear this?"  
"Know, know Madara I have a moles everywhere And not to mention I also found out, the elders of the hidden leaf village where arrested for the Uchiha clan murders, oh yeah and that Itachi and Sasuke are both at the village" Madara glared at Kabuto "Itachi seems to be alive somehow"

Madara let go of Kabuto's shirt "It's impossible… Sasuke killed Itachi himself…"

"If you don't believe me we can go to hidden leaf village and find out?"

Madara looked at Kabuto and just nodded "Alright I will see if this is of what you are telling me. If it isn't I will permanently kill Kabuto"

Madara said putting his cloak on and leaving with Kabuto to the hidden leaf village.

**_((OH MY! WHAT NEXTED? Mauahahaha you well all seee -smirks-))_**


	5. Chapter 5 The Twins and Lunara

_**(( NOTE: to see the Cover for the story and the Character's like Lessica, Ayame, Draco, Lunara and Elivina then go to my DeviantArt account, username is Slytherinjess :) **_**_)) ** i changed Lessica's daughter's name to Ayame from Autumn lol sorry about that **_**

**Chapter 5 "The Twins and Lunara"**

**~2pm~**

I smirk, Sasuke has gotten so much better with this spell it is unbelievable!

He has mastered it so well.

"Very good Sasuke, I'm so proud of you" I could not help but to giggle! He smiles at me "Thanks Lessica" he looks tired "Take a break Sasuke" he nodded and laid down panting.

"He's gotten pretty good" I heard Itachi's voice. I turn to him "Yes he does, Itachi would you like to learn some magic?" he smirked at me "Oh yes I would love to if I'm being teached by you" I blushed … he is hitting on me. Maybe If I teach him I teach him the flame Alchemy snap.

**_((Lessica can Do Alchemy, if you have seen Full Metal Alchemist, Lessica can do Roy Mustang's Flame Alchemy technique ^^ but way more powerful then Mustang's. and can Do it like Alphonse Brothers, you know the clap your hands and bam ^^/ Oh if you have seen Oh my only Railgun she can also do Mikoto Misaka Electric Coin shoot. She can do many other things from animes, Like Lena's Dragon Slave and Giga Slave. From fairy tail, she can do Lucy's Urano Metoeria spell))_**

I quickly grabbed his hand and check to see if he can do magic and Alchemy, and sure enough he can. I let go of his hands, I reached for my bag of holding and pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves and hand them to him "Put them on" he does.  
"Okay I'm gonna teach you how to do they flame alchemy snap" I stomp my foot on the ground and made stall a little far from us.

"Okay know listen, these gloves create a spark when your fingers are together and allow you to manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the air surrounding your target, raising its density to a level at which it becomes a volatile and flammable oxidizer, and creating narrow pathways of oxygen through which you can direct the ensuing flame that blossoms from the spark" I told him. "Like so" I raised my finger to wall and snapped my fingers and creating the flaming explosion. The wall exploited surprising Sasuke in the proses. He jumped up from his stop where he was laying at with widen eyes and looking at the wall that exploited. "What in the world was that?" Sasuke asked me with curiosity.

Itachi smiled "Oh that was Lessica showing me something she is teaching me something amazingly AWESOME!" he smiled at me.

I giggled and smiled back at him. Sasuke was soon right by us. "Alright Itachi ready?" he smiled and I waved my hand over to the wall has it repaired itself.

"Go on" I told him.

He raised his hand and snaps his fingers. Sure enough the wall exploited!

He is grinning like there is no tomorrow.

Has the hours go by, he has blown up 15 walls, Soon Minato was by us because of the booms.

"Okay what's going on?" minato asked his Itachi snapped his fingers at the new rebuild wall and exploited, which surprised Minato into Shock.

"Oh just teaching Itachi a new trick"

Minato's eyes were widening with curiosity.

"Dad did you find out what was the booming WOOOOOOW!" Naruto shouted.

"Lessica you have to teach me that!" minato said.

I giggled, "Sorry Minato, but I kind of gave Itachi my last pair of gloves that can make that happen, and I don't need gloves because I have the symbol magically tattooed to my hands"

"I've seen your hands, I didn't see any tattoo's" I heard Sasuke.

"That's because it only appeared when I do the snap," I told them.

"Oh damn it that sucks!" minato shouted and pouted. Aww Minato want's to learn something, I smirk.

"Minato come here" he came by me.

"Alright I will teach you something, but later alright?" he nodded. Then I sensed something, I look towards the sky closed my eyes and used the force to see what was wrong.

There here!

I quickly open my eyes and faced minato, he looked at me and he knew something was wrong "What is it Lessica?" he asked quickly "Madara is here with someone else" Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto just looked at me. "I know where they are they are coming over here, I don't know how but they proudly heard the boom's from Itachi and are coming over here. They're gonna be right by right about now…"

I turn my head has I see them across the river.

There looking at us, there is also other person with him that has a hood over him. "If you don't know Lessica that's Kabuto, he worked for Orochimaru," Sasuke whispered low enough for me to only hear.

I glared at them.

"So then" I stepped towards them "You're Madara Uchiha?" I can sense he teased up when I asked him.

I laughed "Your problem wondering why Minato and Itachi are still alive?" I asked him.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Someone who can easily defeat you with my eyes closed" I smirked I also heard Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and minato smirk.

"Lessica let me kick his ass" Naruto said, I sighed "Naruto shush" I waved my hands over by him and made him mute for a little bit and he just glared at me and minato laughed "HAHAHAHA!" Naruto also glared at his dad.

I sensed it, I quickly moved away and grabbed Kabuto by the throat.  
"Lessica!" Sasuke yelled, but I was fine.  
I easy sensed him coming at me and had enough time react to it. "Know, know that was dump move by you wants it?" I throw him over back by Madara. He landed hard on the ground, I mean hard.

Madara gasped at this and looked at me "I will ask again who you are?"

I smiled "The name is Lessica Everwood, and I'm about to kick your ass" has lightning started to form around me. "Know let's see how you fight against me" I quickly moved toward him. He feel him trying to his eyes on me but it did not I punched him start in the face flying backwards. I heard Kabuto running for me, I raised my hand, which stopped him and quickly moved and kicked strait in the stomach sending him flying into a tree.

"Aww is this all you both got?" I said smirking. Oh god I hope I did not kind them yet …

I see Madara getting up slowly, his facemask was crushed and started fall apart. HE came after me but I soon dodge and moving backwards landing right in front of Itachi, Sasuke, Minato and Naruto. I see Madara flying towards me.  
"Lessica!" I heard Itachi warning me of him.

I closed my eyes has lighting formed around and into my right hand, I raised it, open my eyes and right when he was above me I snap my fingers making an extremely powerful lightning bolt come from my hand and hit him strait in the chest sending flying then crashing down to the ground hard.

"Wow Lessica … that was amazing..." I heard Minato.

I smiled, I made sure not to go too far by killing him just yet. "Wow my lady" I turned my head "Eli where did you come from" she giggled, "I heard the Ruckus to decide to check it out" I nodded. I can hear Madara coughing and groaning, and the same with Kabuto.  
"Wow remind me to never piss you off" Sasuke said. Everyone laughed, I waved my hand over Naruto, I unmuted I am "you can talk know" I told him.  
"GOD! That was AMAZING LESS!" less?

Dear god he is giving me a nickname know.

"Uhm my lady …. Look" I heard Eli and I quickly turn has I see a hole in the sky not far from the ground. I hear people shouting then out of the hole came three people.

"Ow that hurt what the hell?" I voice I so recognized.

The three of them stand up, "What the hell why did you do that? God Luna" I see Luna looking at me has Ayame was yelling at her "Luna what are you staring a-.." she stopped when turn and saw me.

Her eyes widen "Mom…?" I smiled "Ayame hunny" I said to her. She covered her month, and then yelled "MOMMY!", soon charged at me with lightning speed, and gave me a smothering hug, which surprised everyone around me. "Oh my god mom! you're alright!" Ayame started to cry happily. I patted her back "There, there sweetie I'm fine, nothing bad happen to me"

"Draco looks its mom!" Ayame yelled happily. I look and I see Draco standing there with his cloak on and his hood covered his face "Yes I see Ayame," he said softly.

The hole in the sky soon was gone. Luna and Draco soon where by us. "Lessica, we were at the manor then all sudden the house began to shake and the closet ones by be where Ayame and Draco, we saw a flash of light, Ayame was about to run when I grabbed her and then we end up here I guess" Luna said brushing the dust off her outfit. Naruto was looking at her with curiosity and she soon turned to him when she noticed it "can I help you?" she raised her eyebrow at him. HE just started "w-what is that?" he pointed to her tail.

"Oh it's my tail boy," Luna said smiling and lifting it up. He has eyes widen "C-can I touch it?" she giggled "sure" he did. "Wow so soft!"

'Little growl'

Luna bent down and picked up Kuna, her Lunar Kitsune.

"Aww, What is it?" Naruto asked her.  
"Oh her name is Kuna, she is my Lunar Kitsune"

"A...A fox?" naruto asked her and Luna just nodded.

We all turned when we hear grunting and it Madara and Kabuto staring at us. "W-What...? Did they just come from the Sky?" Kabuto asked Madara.

"What the hell is going on…?" I also heard Madara "I think it's time to leave…." Soon they were gone.

HA! Chickens!

"So Lessica so you gonna introduce us to them?" I heard Minato.

I smiled "Yes of course, boys this loving girl one of my twins Ayame" Ayame smiled and giggled "Hello" the boys said hello to her back. "And this is my son, Ayame twin brother, Draco"

"Ehh hi" he just ignored everything. "Don't mind him he's anti-social anyways, and this loving girl is my adopted daughter Lunara Creey, Half human and human Youkai, Dog demon" Luna bowed to them in showing respect. "Hello" They bowed back to her.  
"Kids this is Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Minato"

Ayame and Luna smiled at them and Draco just ignored it.

_**(( XO OMG! the twins and Luna showed up, what will happen next? Hahahaha Madara and Kabuto got there ass owned Lessica! ))**_


	6. Chapter 6 'To the Land of Lightning'

**_(( NOTE: to see the Cover for the story and the Character's like Lessica, Ayame, Draco, Lunara and Elivina then go to my DeviantArt account, username is Slytherinjess :) ))_**

**_Chapter 6 "To the Land of Lighting"_**

We all sat in the Uchiha living room, me, Ayame, Draco, Luna, Sasuke and Itachi eating some dinner.  
"So Lessica how old are you twins?" Itachi asked me. I took a bite of my food "They are both 17".

"So you're Itachi? I thought you would be more like evil" Ayame asked.

Itachi just looked at her "I was never evil, just made bad choses in life" he said to her.  
"I guys Lessica changed it for you?" Luna asked him.

"Yeah, she changed me and Sasuke" Itachi said.

I look over and I see Eli playing with Kuna, I smile.  
"Kuna most like it here" I say to Luna.  
"Yeah, she took a shine Naruto just like that"  
I giggled "That's because she sensed the nine-tails in him, there both foxes" I reached over and pet Kuna.

Itachi was looking at her as if he wants to reach out and hug her. I smile "Itachi would you like to pet Kuna?"

He looked nervous … "I...I ... she won't bite will she?" Luna shook her head to him "No she is very friendly, she can sense bad auras like that, go on" Itachi was about to pet her when she jump on his lap. "Aww!"  
"Isn't that cute? My brother has a little fox on his lap, this calls for a picture" Sasuke said grinning, getting up and going somewhere "Hey don't you dare" Itachi threaten his brother. Me, Ayame and Luna laughed. Itachi looked down smiled at Kuna while gently petting her behind the ear. "She is the cutest thing I have ever seen …," Itachi whispered "Yeah, wait until she goes into her big mode"

**_((Kuna, is just like Kilala from Inuyasha. Instead of red fire coming out when she gets big, Purple flames are the color when she gets big/ AKA Lunar Kitsune's are very rare))_**

Itachi looked at Luna "I would like to see that" he smiled. Kuna jumped up from his lap and made fox noses at him doing a little jump. HE got confused "What is she doing?" Itachi asked.

"She wants you to follow her" Luna said smiling "Oh okay" Itachi got him and Kuna led him outside.

Then we heard loud gasp "Oh my goodness!" me and the girl's giggled.

"Ehh, it's not a big deal see Kuna grow big" Draco muttered.

"Oh be nice Draco this is new for him, besides you acted the same way when you were a child when you say Kuna grow big" Luna said to him "Ehh so? I have a question where are we sleeping?" he asked.

Mhmm where are we sleeping?

"Well we have some extra rooms, this is a manor after all," Sasuke said walking in with a camera but frowned when she noticed his brother was not in here.

"Alright, well Draco you can bunk with Sasuke" I told him.  
"No thank you, I don't like to share a room" oh yeah I forget.

Sasuke chuckled "It's no problem"

Ayame raised her hand "ill bunk with Sasuke!" she giggled and winked at him, and Sasuke Blushed.  
Luna laughed out loud "No you are not, your bunking with me"  
Itachi came back in with little Kuna in his arms "Alright, is everyone done eating?" in fact we were. Sasuke quickly snapped a pic a of Itachi, Itachi glares at Sasuke.

Sasuke put the camera away and moved to the table "I'll do the dishes" but I stopped him "Me and the girls will do them" I smiled at him. He smiled back and left to his room.

The girls and I cleaned up the dishes, kitchen and table.

"Luna and Ayame, bunk with me tonight" I told them, and they were kiddy about it "Oh my god we can have a sleep over party in my mom's room" I raised my eyebrow at Ayame "Please tell you didn't just say that" she smiled "Oh come on we can talk about Whats going on" I sighed and just let happen. Draco was shown to his own room and went in there closing the door.

Once we were in our own room, we changed into our pjays.

Then I noticed something, I look at Ayame has she is putting her shorts on. Her aura... "Ayame, your god powers aren't gone" she turned to me and she placed her hand her naked chest. I can tell she is feeling power "… but why are you mortal? I don't get it"

"Maybe because Ayame you are a demi god and not a full god. You are part mortal and part god" Luna suddenly said, I looked over to her. She could be right, I mean Ayame and Draco where conserved when I was in my god form, It would only make something sense.

"And not to mention you have demon's blood in you, it's mixed with your divine elven blood. There both equally matched with each other. You and Draco are twins and both of you have that. Both of your sides are equally matched, like 50/50. It's rare but you two do have it"

Wow Luna was right; Draco and Ayame do have that.

"Unlike me I have 60% demon and 30% human in me" Luna said while slipping into her sleeping bag and Kuna curled up next to her.

Ayame finally put her shirt on without her bra and crawled into bed. I sat there reading a book.

It has been 2 hours, around 2:30 in the morning.

I got up putting the book away and leave the room.

I head to Draco's, I know he is awake still he barely even sleeps.

I knock on his door "Draco hunny is me are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yes" I heard him say softly behind the door. I open it up and close it. It was pitch black in the room, and then I see two red glowing eyes open up slowly. I smiled, he's hood is off. It is rare for him to have his hood off in public.

"Mother" I heard his voice "Is there something I can do for you?" why does he always have to sound so venomous?

I shook my head "I just wanted to know if you are still a demi here"

I heard him sigh, get up and walking towards me. I can start to see him perfectly know.

Pure white short hair, almost Emoish looking and his milky skin with Blue tattoo markings and the piercing's on his face.

"Yes I overheard you three, I 'am still a demi god" he smiled.  
Rare to see him smile so sweetly. "Alright then well get some sleep, I walk to the door and open it, the hall way light was on and when I open the door Sasuke was walking and stopped right front of the door and looked has he can see my son, I think it was only a flash look once I quickly closed the door.

I looked at him "Sasuke your still up?"

He nodded "I couldn't sleep..." he said while staring at the door "Who was that?"

I giggled, "So you say his face? That was Draco" he looked at me.

"He doesn't look anything like you...," he said.

"Well he gets his looks from his father, know then" I turn to walk away and then right back at him, he's still staring at the door "He's straight by the way and has a girlfriend"

Which is true he does, he rarely talks about her to anyone. Only a few people know about her, he does not like to talk about his personal love life and keeps it to himself. Show's how Emoish he is lol

"And you are telling me this why?" he asked me.  
I smirked "Please the way you keep looking at the door"

He blushed and walked away, I giggled. Draco does get like some boys after him but in the end, he threatens to cut them open if they do not stop.

I walked back to the room and went to bed.

The next morning Me, Draco, Ayame and Luna were at the stone house I build in Valley of the End.

"So what are we gonna do know?" Luna asked.

"Yeah we are completely stuck here, we have now way to get back home" Ayame said.  
"Ehh, I'm not complaining" Draco just huffed out.

"Oh please Draco, I can tell how bored you are" Ayame said to him "You can't fool me, I'm your twin after all"

Draco just pinched the bridge of his nose.  
(He currently has his hood down OO)

"God I can never fool you can I Ayame?" Draco asked her softly. She of course giggled and smiled "Of course, we have the special supernatural Twin thing"

"Alright enough" I said "We were brought here for a reason and we will stay here until our task is done," I told them.

Ayame pouted.

We sat there "On the upside, I got to meet Sasuke Uchiha. God he is so sexy!" Ayame shouted.

"Oh brother.." Luna sighed.

"Really Sis?" Draco asked Ayame.

"Oh come on he is drop dead Gorgeous! Come on Luna I know you think he is too!" Ayame giggled.

"Sis, I'm I have a boyfriend remember? Remember him? Aiden? Milky skin, black hair, with deep green eyes and perfect skinny body and not to mention he is an Airaerin" Luna said to Ayame.

"Yeah I know Airaerin's are an Angel race… lucky bitch…" Ayame said pouting.

**_((AKA: Airaerin's are my own Race I created for my RPG group. They are an Angel Race, also rare))_**

Then I sensed someone was outside and I knew it was. It was time to cut this meeting short.

"Come on, someone is here" I told them and the three got up, Draco of course put on his hood.

WE stepped outside and we Kakashi. "Kakashi" I smiled at him "Oh there you are, Minato would like to have a world with you" we nodded and followed him back to the village.

We walked into the Hokage's office. "Oh Lessica" he was smiling and I see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi holding Kuna were also in the room.

My kids and I walked towards his desk "Minato, Whats up?"

He got a series look on his face "I requested the eight tails to help train Naruto, I tool your advice and he will be waiting for him in the land of Lighting. I asked you here to go with him and Sasuke and Kakashi along with Yamato"

Sasuke...? I thought he was still under house arrest. Oh, I see it is because it is with me he can go.

I smiled at Minato "It would be an honor, of course my children will be joining me" he smiled and nodded in approval "They can fight?" I grinned, and I know they grinned too.  
"Minato, of course they can. They are my children after all. Luna does know Ninjustu and on the top of that she is a magic user, master swords fighter and master fan blade fighter. And he has a high level Telekinesis and she has supernatural demon powers"

They all looked at her and she smirked.

"My twins are other story. They can fight alright but I will not tell you what they do, they don't like to brag about their powers," I told him.  
"Yeah sorry…" Ayame said softly.

"It's no problem," he said smiling.

"You will leave tomorrow" I nodded to him.  
"Yeah, training!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Your such a loser Naruto" Sasuke sighing.  
"Hey!" Naruto glared at him. We all laughed but Draco.

Later that day I was in the kitchen making something to, the kids were all in the living room playing some kind of card game, then I felt arms around my waist "I'm gonna miss you when you leave" I blushed crimson red, my heart was fluttering…. "Well aren't we being flirtatious aye Itachi?" I felt him kiss my shoulder and blushed again "What can I say... I guess where gonna have to cancel our date until you get back" I could not help but to giggle but then was froze has someone clearing there throat. I turned my head has I see Sasuke grinning. I glared at him "What?"

"Nothing, dinner almost done?" I nodded to him "Then ill set up the table" he said walking in the room and going through the cabinet. "Here let me help you Sasuke" Itachi let me go and went by Sasuke. I could not help but to frown from the lack of arms around me.

Dinner was done and we all ate and went to bed really.

The next morning we all took showers, got dressed and headed out to the front gate.

Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato where there waiting for us.

"Lessica! Sasuke! Ayame! Luna! Draco! You all made it, well then lets it the road!" naruto shouted happily.

"Naruto! Wait you moron!" Sakura shouted at him.

He pouted "fine Sakura"

"Alright listen up" minato said and we all gathered around. "The mission is to bring Naruto the land of lightning, to meet Killer B understood?"  
"Yes sir!" we shouted.

"Alright then, be save everyone. Pssh Lessica is with you of course you will be" he said smirking and I smirked also.  
"Minato before we go" I reached for my bag of holding and pulled out a green box. "Mother! That aura ..."

Everyone was looking at me and minato was looking at it with curiosity. "This Minato what I wanted to teach you, but since I will be gone I will do it the faster way to …" I opened the box has a yellow glowing ball sat in it "woooo ... what is it?" he asked me. "This is a summon, magic type of summon. A summon of Wind, She was really rare to find but I found her so here take it," I said to him. He reached out and took has it went into his body, and the others gasp. "Wow ..." he gasped.

"This summons called Rukia, the Wind Gate" I placed my hand on his shoulder showing how to summon her. Moreover, that was it.

"Wow ... thank you Lessica" he smiled at me and I smiled back "Only use this if the village is danger while we are gone okay? She will help, trust in with her" he nodded.

**_((Rukia of the Wind Gate is a summon I created for my RPG group. Rukia is a high powerful wind Sage; she has the power to bind the wind into her command. With it, she makes serve Tornado's, Hurricanes, and Vortex's and high powerful wind gusts of Air. Her major spell is called the Blade of Kimeki, where she can cut through anything like butter. Also, she is just of the age 18, in mortal really ))_**

"My Lady do you wish for me to stay here do you want me to come?" I heard Eli.  
I looked too "Where have you been?" I asked her.  
"I've been Naruto, I'm sorry my lady I should have asked you …" she said sadly.

I smiled "It's Eli, It's up to you okay? You can come with us or you stay with minato here if he doesn't mind having a Fairy to help him" I looked over to him.  
He smiled "Of course she can"

Eli giggling and flying around and landed on Minato's shoulder.

"Alright then, Minato you should practice with the okay?" I told him and he nodded.  
"Alright be safe everyone" Minato said.  
"Bye sweet I'll miss you" Kushina said giving Naruto a hug while he hugged her back.  
"Bye" Sakura waved to them goodbye.  
"Bye!" Eli said happily.

Naruto turned and we all did too.

"To the Land of Lighting!" Naruto shouted.

**_(( so i changed Chapters 6's name from "Sasuke's In Love?!" to "To the Land OF Lightning" lol sorry about that, anyways. i'm if it's short lol anyways What will happen next ?! ))_**

**=sasuke and Naruto to close to each other glaring at one other=**

**_*Sasuke- __**

**_*Naruto- __**

**_*Luna- Why are they staring at each other like that? 'whispering to lessica'_**

**_*Lessica- I have no clue.  
=Itachi comes in playing with Kuna, then trips while accendly bumps sasuke making him move forward=_**

**_KISSSSSS =Sasuke and Naruto's Lips are togther and there staring at other other with widne eyes not moving fromt here stop, both blushing=_**

**_*Luna- oh...  
*Ayame- my..._**

**_*Lessica- god..._**

**_=All three girls flush=_**


	7. Chapter 7 Draco's Power's

_((sorry for the late chapter and sorry if my Gramer is bad))_

**_Chapter 7 "Draco's Power's"_**

We have been traveling for two days know. We stopped for the night to rest. We were setting up camp, Sasuke helping Naruto with their tent, Kakashi was getting firewood, and Yamato was reading the map. Ayame and Draco set up there tent's has I hear something. I wasn't the only one who heard, both my twins and Luna turned their heads to the sound, I see Kakashi walking back with some wood.  
"Kakashi…" Kakashi stopped and looked at me "Someone is coming.." He looked at where I was looking and his eyes widen "Naruto, Sasuke and Yamato get ready there is someone coming" Everyone quickly acted but I just stand there waiting.

Then we see a guy walking towards with a pointed hat and a cloak that had red cloud on it and what to look of it he had a giant sword on his back.  
"Akatsuki" Kakashi said.

Sasuke hand his hand on his sword, Naruto was behind Sasuke.

My kids where just standing there, has the guy got closer "Well It wasn't that hard to find you" the man said.  
"You're Kisame" Kakashi said.

The guy looked like a fish person, which is not shocking for me. I have seen so many Alien races it's unbelievable.

"Kakashi, long time no see" Kisame said with a smirk on his face, I see him look at Sasuke "I see you came back to the village, so how did it feel to kill your brother Sasuke?"

I saw Sasuke bit his lip "For your information he is still alive" Kisame gave Sasuke a confused look and then question him "What? What do you mean he's still alive?"

"he's alive and well, living in the village but under house arrest, the only reason why I'm aloud out is because of my babysitter and trust me you don't wanna piss her off" Sasuke glared at him, I couldn't help but to smirk.

"I see so where is your babysitter then?" he asked and I stepped forward, he was looking at me "You're his babysitter?" I nodded to him, right know I have my aura blocked so no can sense mine, then I felt like a wave of energy coming my away and I quickly moved out of the way. I glared at him, has Sasuke, Naruto, Yamato, Draco, Ayame and Luna moving behind me.

I look, he had his sword out like looked like it was alive, if I remember right that sword is the 'Samehada', I gotta be careful.. I glare at him more.. This weapon likes to feed of a chakra but I do not know how it will with Magic…

"Wow you dodged it, impressive" he smirked at me.

"Please, like that can get me" I smirked back "So then, you do realize I have to act after you acted me"

"Oh I was hoping for it, there's something about your Chakra that makes me wanna feed it to my sword, but strange I can only sense a tiny bit of it"

"Mother" I heard Draco "Let me take care of him"

I sighed "Very well, let's see how you fight against my kids. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato stand back and watch" has I walked over to Sasuke, tap my foot on the ground and chairs appeared and sat down, the others did the same "Luna, he's too powerful for you so set next to me" she nodded.  
"Ayame, like me take care of this" Draco said to Ayame, she smiled "Of course brother has you wish" Ayame moved by me. I looked at her "you're gonna let Draco take care of this?" she smiled and looked back at Draco.  
Draco and Kisame were glaring at each other "Of course, Draco is powerful, he easily can fight against him, besides he needs to level up, im a level higher than him and I think that's why he wants to fight him on his own" I smiled, this needs something awesome.. I smirk, I get up front my seat and clap my hands and place one on the ground has the ground shakes and we are in a battling arena. "WOW! What the hell?" Naruto shouted.  
"Wow Lessica did you do this?" Sasuke asked me and I nodded, Kisame looked confused "Whats going on? How did this get here?"

"Let the fight began!" I yelled has I sat back down "Mother this calls for popcorn" I chuckled at Ayame, then I snapped my head back has I looked at Draco I can sense his aura becoming more serious than ever, I think he might use that power… Heavenly Body Magic.

**((Note: if you do not know, Heavenly Body Magic is a powerful type of Magic; it is from the anime Fairy Tail lol Jellal Fernandes uses this type of magic. This magic is an Astor Type, very useful))**

"Okay I don't know what just happen but" he looked at my son "So I get to fight you first then? A kid? Alright then let's get this started"

I saw Draco smirked has a glowing magic circle appeared under his feet, Kisame looked confused, I was right he is using it…

Draco put both of his hand on his right side creating a magic circle; he did this very quickly, too quickly for Kisame to react.  
"Heavenly Arrows!" Draco shouted has golden lightning beams shouted out too fast for to dodge hitting Kisame right on.

Kisame shouted in pain has he fell to the ground panting.  
"Wow.." I heard Sasuke.  
Draco soon kneeled down to the ground, has the same magic golden circle appeared under him "Meteor" Has his body is surrounded by glowing Magic, jolting himself super-fast.

Meteor, covering the body in a glowing magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds.

Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Draco assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks… This is why he is the deadliest out of my twins…

Kisame does not know what hits him, Draco is moving too fast for him, then I noticed him doing something… What is he doing? Then it hit me I know what he was doing, I smirked.  
Kisame got up "Okay that's it kid" he looked around, "Where did you go?" I heard him whisper to himself, I smirked where is Draco?  
"Lessica where is your son?" Kakashi asked me.  
"I don't know" I said smirking.

Then he comes out zig tagging around Kisame, which surprised him because the quickness from Draco.

Draco jump up from the ground, while in the air, Draco places both arms on top of each other with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. "Grand Chariot!" He shouted.

Seven magic seals are then summoned in front of him and connect together to make what looks like a constellation. Each magic seal then releases a powerful destruction glowing meteor's crashing down on to Kisame, too fast for Kisame to even react.

The others sitting with me where just shocked to see this, Ayame and Luna where just smiling.  
Hitting Kisame directly, I used my force to sense if he was still alive, he was still but barely.

Draco landed back on the ground perfectly on his feet and walking to Kisame.  
"Big Mistake taking me on Akatsuki member" Draco said, he was walking little bit to him and I can see Kisame bleeding out badly... I can sense something wrong … Ayame grabbed my hand "Mother… I can feel he's gonna use Dark Magic…" my eyes widen, oh he better not!  
He raised his right hand has a purple circle appear, gathers dark magic of black and green… shit he better not use that spell!

Die..." I heard him whisper…

I quickly moved, gripped his arm and it stopped him, his spell canceled, I can see the black in his eyes disappearing.. That was his demon side taking over him at that moment…  
"Don't you ever do that spell again I'm I clear?" I snapped at him.  
"Why?" I heard him whisper..  
"Because, I will not have one of my kids use the power of dark magic. I told you to never use dark magic, it's bad for your soul" I told him still gripping his arm tight "Do you understand me?!"

He frowned "Yes, I'm sorry…"

I let go of his arm "Go by your sister, she is worried about you" he frowned even more and popped away and appeared by Ayame, I see her hugging him crying. I look down at Kisame, he is still alive.  
I sat down next to him "You know this would have never happen if you didn't attack me"  
he did a tiny laugh "I was ordered to confront you" figures… "So who are you?"

I chuckled "My name is Lessica Everwood, if I agree to help you will you give up on being a bad guy? I mean Itachi agreed"

He chuckled "No thanks I'll rather bleed to death, I'm surprised that I'm not healing"

"When Draco was moving around you in his speed spell he was touching parts of your body to cut the healing process from you, so pretty much you were fucked when you took him on, I mean if I took you on I would have killed you in a heartbeat, besides my son wasn't really showing you his true power, so he was going easy on you really."

He laughed and started to cough up blood. I can see where the spell hit him… all in the chest, leg's, arm's... I used my force I can see he was about to die. "Are you sure you don't want me to heal you?" he looked at me and closed his eyes; I know what he meant he wanted to die…

I clap my hands has I placed it on his body and he started to melt into the ground, then I clap my hands and placed it on the ground has the arena went back down and disappeared.

I got up and walked back to the others, Draco turned to me and slapped him, has the others looked at me and him.  
"Lessica why did you slap your son?" Naruto asked me.

I glared at Draco "Don't you ever use such an evil spell in the future, it's a good thing I stopped you! I never wanna see you use dark magic is that clear?!"

He put his head down, I saw him bite his lip "Yes mother, I'm sorry"  
"Go to bed" I told him, he went into his tent, I stopped Ayame from following him "No let him be" she nodded and followed Luna into her tent with Kuna. I looked at Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato "I'm sorry you almost had to see my son use such an evil spell…"

They smiled at me "It's okay Lessica" Kakashi said.

Soon the boys were sleeping in their tents and I was mediating.

I feel someone sit next to me, I open my eyes, I see Draco, he had his face is in his knee's… his hood off.

"Mother…" I heard him. "I'm sorry.. I.. I don't know what came over me…"

"Draco, my child it was your demon side took over, it's alright"

He started to cry… it hurt to see my child like this…

"There, there Draco it's okay.." I hugged him.

"No it's not, I almost used a forbidden dark spell… I know you hate dark magic.. Mom please forgive me." He hiccupped like a child crying uncontrollably.

"I forgive you Hun, now go back to bed" I felt him nod, hug my tight and headed back to bed.

I sigh and looked up at the sky. The Barrier around this world was still there.

I closed my eyes and slip into a deep Mediation.

_**{{OKAYY sorry for the very short chapter lol but ive been in a writters block for awhile and plus i just got over the flue lol don't worriy Chapter 8 will be longer lol i promise ^^ }}**_

_**Naruto: That was so short...**_

_**Me: -_- **_

_**Sasuke: loser leave her alone**_

_**Naruto: HEY! don't call me that!**_

_**SAsuke: well if you stopped being such a lame ass then maybe i wouldnt call you it!**_

_**Naruto: I'm not lame... Jess i'm i lame?**_

_**ME: of course not Naruto -smiles at him-**_

_**NAruto: -face lits up- Really?!**_

_**Me: -i smiled and nodded-**_

_**Naruto: XD you are the best Jess -smother hugs me-**_

_**Me: DX naruto let go! -gets smothers to hard-**_

_**Naruot: Nope, never**_

_**Sasuke: -glares at Naruto- Dude, Naruto let her go your smothers her to hard! -He trys to help me-**_

_**Naruto: Back off Sasuke, you are just jelouse that im hugging her and not hugging you xP**_

_**Sasuke: -Turns red and then gets angry- I'AM NOT! GOD YOU FUCKEN LOSER LET HER GO!**_

_**ME: -fianly gets free- omg i can breath!**_

_**Sasuke: Jess you okay? -he rushes to me and looks concern-**_

_**Me: -i smile at him- Yes i'm fine Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke: -he pulls me into a loving gentle hug- poor you, Naruto wont try to smother you again, not when im here -looks over to Naurto and sticks his tounge out at him-**_

_**Naruto: -drops his mouth open- OO**_

_**Me: -blushes- Uhm thank you ... sauske**_

_**Sasuke: No problem sweetie -he smirks-**_

_**Naruto: -turns red with angry and stomps away-**_

_**Me: Sasuke that was uncalled for...**_

_**Sasuke: ... shut up Jessica. -he keps hugging me-**_

_**ME: you ever gonna let me go?**_

_**Sasuke: -evily smirked- hehe nope.**_

_**Me: -_- ehhhhh**_


	8. Note

OMFG! D: im so sorry! i've been busy with life, i moved, got my own place, been busy with Paraonmal Invesgations, spending time with a friend that just came back from Ausi lol i've been just busy busy busy lol but i write a new chapter soon ^^ yup yup!


End file.
